Conventionally, a buoyage is arranged at one end of a fishing rod for alerting the fisher that a fish is hooked so that the fisher can lift the rod at a proper timing.
In the prior art, the buoyage is made of a plastic material or by plant stalks as a long floating body. The buoyage has various sizes. Most of the buoyages are moved when a fisher pulls a bait. Thereby the buoyage can float with the level of the water. However when water flows quickly, the buoyage will move upwards or downwards quickly so that the fisher will make a mistake to consider that a fish has bitten the bait. Thereby there is an eager demand for a buoyage which can correctly indicate the condition of fishing.